Suum cuique
by nymphh
Summary: Prusia es un ambicioso que no quiere otra cosa más que ganar todo lo que desea, hasta que se topa con su propia ambición.


Antes que nada, este fic está dedicado a Kyle Saxon, por ser tan maja con una principiante en el mundo de ff y haberme dedicado uno de sus fics. ¡Espero que te guste!

Datos previos a tener en cuenta:

Suum cuique (lat.) = A cada cual, lo suyo. Lema de Prusia.

Indivisibilter ac inseparabiliter (lat.) = indivisible e inseparable. Lema del imperio austro-húngaro.

Prusia y Austria tuvieron una guerra entre el 14 de junio y el 13 de agosto de 1866. Un año después, el 8 de junio de 1867, se une el Imperio Austriaco con Hungría.

Confederación Germánica aparece como un país (pero en realidad son varios estados alemanes unidos, 39 si no me equivoco). En esta historia, él es el futuro Alemania, pero en versión peque.

Sólo eso :)

* * *

><p>Suum cuique<p>

Prusia decía ser ambicioso.

Muchos lo tachaban de avaro, egoísta, egocéntrico, manipulador incluso; pero él decía ser ambicioso.

Desde que nació, su vida ha estado consagrada a servir a la guerra; el vencimiento y conquista de territorios, su mayor ambición. Pero era bien sabido que la avaricia rompía el saco, y aquello con lo que se llenaba, al vaciarse, no quedaba nada y la sensación era de absoluto abismo en lo más profundo del ser.

Prusia adoraba las batallas, sobre todo si las ganaba. Y acababa ganándolas. Aunque a veces la suerte se cansaba de sonreírle todos los días, y alguna vez se vio apurado llegando a tener que ceder la victoria al enemigo. Fue por aquellos tiempos cuando empezó a excusarse con la misma frase: "a cada cual, lo suyo".

De esa manera, tenía asegurado que aquel vacío no se propagara por su corazón.

Pero hubo una vez en la que de nada le sirvió aquella frase, que más tarde se convertiría en el lema de su país.

Era el año 1866. Una pelea contra Austria tenía lugar durante ese verano.

-¡Austria!- gritó desde el otro lado del campo de batalla-. Prepárate a perder. ¡La Confederación Germánica es mía!

Austria se ajustó la capa morada que el viento echaba hacia un lado. No le quitaba la vista a Prusia, esa mirada rojiza demoníaca era capaz de atacar cuando te dabas la vuelta.

-¿Cuántos apoyos militares tienes, Prusia? No creo que vayas a hacer mucho con un ejército tan pobre…

-¡Cállate! No sabes que siempre guardo un as en la manga. – Habló con dolor fingido-. Creía que me conocías, Austria. Puedes resultar patético a veces.

-Tengo más aliados alemanes que tú. – Agarró a Confederación Germánica por los hombros y lo atrajo a su lado-. Él es de mi propiedad, y tú no vas a hacer nada por impedirlo.

La sonrisa torcida de Prusia, el brillo carmesí en sus ojos, podía verse incluso a metros de distancia.

-Ya lo he hecho.

La guerra estalló, el Imperio Austriaco contaba con el Reino de Sajonia, de Hanóver, de Baviera, Baden, Wurtemberg y Hesses-Darmstadt; mientras que Prusia sólo tenía a Italia de su parte. El número de fuerzas en combate era otra cosa. Prusia contaba con 800.000 soldados; Austria, sólo 600.000 entre todos sus aliados.

La guerra calmaba la sed insaciable de Prusia. Tenía más soldados luchando a su lado, derrotando a los austriacos con sólo un par de golpes. Nada podía pararlo.

Hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Austria.

-¡Dame a Confederación Germánica! ¡Yo soy quien debe tenerlo! ¡Es mi hermano!

Una estocada.

-¿Qué dices? Sabes que nunca te has preocupado por los demás reinos alemanes. Ni siquiera por Sacro Imperio Romano.

Otra más fuerte.

-¡Tú me lo quitaste! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Sabes cuánto he sufrido por tenerlo a mi lado?

Austria se iba resistiendo. La alabarda de Prusia presionaba al austriaco que intentaba sublevarse inútilmente.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Prusia? Todo este tiempo… sin importarte nadie nada más que a ti mismo… ¿Ahora pides a… tu hermano?

El último golpe llegó. Prusia arremetió su alabarda con toda su fuerza contra Austria, golpeándolo de tal manera que cayó en el frío suelo brutalmente.

Por un momento, reinó el silencio. Los soldados parecieron haberse detenido en el tiempo, esfumado como humo de fuego de invierno, perdido la guerra que su mismo país había perdido.

Ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar. La victoria había conjurado el premio de oro para el vencedor, que sonreía como si a un loco le dieras lo que más le gustaba.

Ganar.

Vencer.

Derrotar.

Humillar.

Se acercó con paso lento pero firme al perdedor, tirado en el suelo. Se arrodilló al lado de su cabeza. El cielo nublado tronó, los ojos de Prusia brillaban con orgullo. Esos ojos felinos de cuyo color se hubiera dicho que procedía de la misma sangre que derrochaba con sus guerras.

Austria miraba al cielo, evitando con sus ojos localizar la fría y caliente mirada del prusiano. Pero se sobresaltó cuando éste le agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú y yo somos iguales- dijo sin alzar la voz-. Lo de que no me importa nadie más. Tú también andas por ese camino, ¿lo sabías? –Lo levantó un poco del suelo de un tirón-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro, cómo no recordar tiempos pasados si para ellos el tiempo no hacía mella en sus vidas. Habían peleado, pero también reído, compartido, jurado lealtad, respeto. Habían llegado a sentir amistad el uno por el otro. Sentimientos fuertes, débiles; pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo.

Claro que, de la misma forma que para ellos el tiempo les era indiferente pero podían llegar a morir; sus sentimientos se construían sobre una base sólida pero que un día podían romperse fácilmente como cristales que cortaban el alma.

-¡Señor Austria!

Voz aguda, femenina; no era lo común entre países, pues se daba por hecho que los pocos que habían en pie eran prusianos, y ninguno iba a ir preocupado por el estado de Austria.

Prusia apretó los dientes.

No apartó la mirada de Austria. Él sí. Esperaba la llegada de Hungría, con quien también había compartido cosas, pero era distinto. Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes.

Soltó la camisa de Austria, pero permaneció allí arrodillado. Hungría también se agachó y su preocupación por el "señorito" era palpable. Tanto, que Prusia podía montar otra guerra contra ella.

Hungría levantó con cuidado a Austria, colocándolo sobre su regazo, para después mirar inquisidoramente a Prusia. Ambos se conocían demasiado bien.

-Vete ya. Ya tienes a Confederación Germánica, es lo que querías. Ahora déjalo en paz.

El silencio de Prusia podía dar más miedo que sus gritos de guerra. Pero Hungría se mantenía firme. Prusia se levantó.

-Entiendo. A cada cual, lo suyo.

Debía hacer honor a su lema, después de todo. Los sentimientos no debían ser propio de países, y menos del gran Prusia, quien no entendía de sentimentalismos, pero los sufría incluso más que cualquier romántico. Tomó a su hermano de la mano, quien no entendía por qué el aire era fríamente denso, más que cuando su hermano mayor y el señor Austria habían discutido previamente a la pelea, y sin tornar la mirada, Prusia se marchó junto con su ejército e Italia.

Un año después, ese mismo mes de junio donde empezó todo y a la vez terminó todo, Prusia estaba de paseo por la casa de Austria.

Sobria y elegante, una simple casa en medio del campo era donde pasaba los veranos, en un campo parecido a donde se libró aquella guerra de siete semanas y que desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.

Pero Prusia podría tragar de vez en cuando un poco de orgullo para ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas por allí.

-¿Eh?

Vislumbró a una muchacha barriendo la entrada, en lo alto de las escaleras. Pelo castaño, largo, y ojos verdes serenos.

No podía ser…

-¿Hungría? – La nombrada se giró para encarar a un Prusia desconcertado.

-Hola, Prusia. ¿Qué quieres?

-Pero, ¿qué haces así vestida? Tú sólo vales para la lucha, kesesese.

-Si has venido a reírte de mí, ya puedes irte a otro lado.

Prusia dejó a un lado su risilla e intentó ponerse serio.

-No, en serio, ¿qué haces tú aquí sirviendo en casa del señorito?

Antes de que Hungría contestara, otra persona la llamó:

-¡Hungría!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Austria que salía de casa en busca de la muchacha. Prusia se enderezó.

-Hungría, ¿podrías venir un momento a-…. ¿Prusia?

El país de pelo platino dio su mejor sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿El señorito no se alegra de verme? ¿Debería haber venido más tarde, quizá cuando la noche haya caído?

Austria tosió y se ajustó las gafas para mantener la compostura mientras Prusia había comenzado con su risilla. Pero continuó hablando ante el silencio del austriaco y la húngara.

-Eh, ¿vengo a visitaros y me recibís así? Creía que me querías más, Austria. De Hungría no me sorprende. Es tan poco…delicada.

Hungría se aferró a la escoba para contenerse, pero Austria colocó una mano sobre su hombro dándole a entender que el problema lo solucionaría él.

-Prusia, no es correcto que te dirijas así a mi esposa.

Una ráfaga de viento helado parecía haberse encarado con Prusia, pues parecía que estaba perdiendo la batalla y el viento lo hubiese congelado de una sola pasada. Los párpados se mantuvieron quietos, en su posición abierta, sus pupilas, por el contrario, estaban descontroladas y se movían a un lado y hacia otro, como esperando ver en un inútil intento la lógica de la realidad.

Pero no la había.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Tu… esposa? ¿Hungría? ¿Pero c-cómo…?

Austria suspiró. Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la alzó. Prusia sintió eso que llaman "celos", pues ese señorito se estaba riendo de él al restregarle por toda la cara los anillos de plata de casados.

-Desde hace unos días somos el Imperio Austro-Húngaro.

La inscripción del anillo, pequeña pero no lo suficiente para esconderse de la mirada aguileña del prusiano: indivisibiliter ac inseparabiliter.

Prusia bufó.

Sonrió mostrando los dientes porque aquello lo había dejado con la boca bien abierta.

-No me jodas…

Empezó a reírse. No la típica risilla que solía hacer, sino una risa normal, pero forzada. Se notaba a la legua que estaba intencionada. Pero él creía que así se iba a librar de lo que mostraba.

-¿Crees que a mí eso me importa? Já. No tengo yo otra cosa que hacer que andar preocupándome por lo que hacen los demás.- Volvió a forzar su risa-. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. No me gustaría estorbar a los "recién casados".

Su risa continuó oyéndose en la lejanía, como un susurro triste de un viento huracanado que no sabe dónde dirigir su furia.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, a cada cual, lo suyo.


End file.
